


the written memories

by dearspringdream



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A lot of Flasbacks, Alternate Timelines, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst (kind of), M/M, cute dates, jisung is flustered, minho loves to tease jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearspringdream/pseuds/dearspringdream
Summary: Han Jisung is currently living his best life, and if he has someone to be thankful for, it's the strange boy he met at the beach years ago – the boy who changed his life – Lee Minho. So after winning a lottery, Jisung decides that what he wants to do with the money is go to a certain place to find that certain boy. Once Jisung found him, however, he had to deal with an unexpected response. As he strives to find the answer and spends time with Minho, Jisung is trapped between the past and the present.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: MINSUNG FICATHON: Round One; 2020





	1. taking chances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MINSUNG FICATHON](http://twitter.com/minsungficathon), for PROMPT **P079**
> 
> Hi! As a newbie writer, I was worried a lot about this story, but I am quite happy with how it turned out. So, I do hope you also have fun reading it! Just a little heads up, time stamps are really crucial in the story, so every time you bump into dates please keep that in mind~
> 
> Shoutout to Ciin who gave me plenty of insights and suggestions about the storyline, wouldn't have wrap it up well without you. Thank you for your encouragement as well, my-insecure-self really appreciates it <33  
> Also to Kea my bestie! The first person I consulted with, thank you so much for your opinions. I always had your words in mind while writing the story hihi much love!
> 
> P.S. To the prompter, thank you for the interesting prompt! I’m sorry in advance if this isn’t turning out what you imagined it to be, but I do hope you like my approach to it~

**_July 26, 2020_ **

_Last night, coming back from the tent bar we regularly visit for a shot of soju, I cried myself on the rooftop, our favourite spot. I said hurtful things to you in our fight earlier. I’m so sorry, Han Jisung, please know I didn’t mean any of that. It’s just… My heart aches seeing you breaking down every day, stressing over how tired you are of your life. It hurts me more because there’s nothing I can do to help you. So, at 11:11, I wished upon a star… please, please, let me turn back time and make everything right for you._

***

Jisung can feel his phone keeps ringing in his pocket, but he is too busy running to see what is going on. When he has to stop because of the traffic light, he finally pulls out his phone from his pocket and checks the notification. As expected, it’s just his friends being loud in their group chat room because he’s late. Like, very late. And by that, it means almost 30 minutes late.

_[Jinnie] Han Jisung, you better run!_

_[Minnie] We can finish one movie before you even arrive at this point._

_[Innie] I’m starting to think he forgets our appointment today._

Jisung quickly types a reply to inform them that he is going before running again as soon as the traffic light turns green. Around five minutes later, he finally arrives in Hyunjin’s apartment building and rushes to the fifth floor through the elevator. Once he gets off from the elevator, he walks through the empty yet beaming corridor due to the row of lights set up on both sides of the wall, then stops in front of Hyunjin’s door. Jisung flings the door open to find three familiar faces staring at him, hands crossed over their chests.

“I’m sorry, okay? Don’t stare at me like that, you’re all so scary,” Jisung apologises in advance before his friends attack him with whatever available around them. His hunch is right because not long after, a couch pillow is flying towards him and lands on his face as he was not ready to guard himself.

“Ah! Kim Seungmin!” Jisung screams dramatically.

“40 minutes, Han Jisung. We could’ve reached one third of the movie.”

“Sorry, the shoot finished so much later than I planned it to,” Jisung explains—or more like making an excuse for himself.

“Alright, I’ll let you off this time. If you’re late again nex—”

“Okay, okay, I won’t,” Jisung cuts Seungmin off. Jisung walks over to the couch and settles himself next to Jeongin, putting his right hand over the younger’s shoulder.

“So, did you decide on a movie?” He asks while snatching a slice of pizza his friends have ordered before he arrived. Jeongin puts his phone screen across Jisung’s face to show him the movie poster as Seungmin starts setting up the notebook and screen next to him.

“Another horror? Can you please ask me next time before choosing,” Jisung whines while grabbing a couch pillow, ready to cover his eyes during more than a half of the movie. This is the third time his friends, mainly Seungmin actually, chose horror for their movie night, which is not exactly Jisung’s favourite genre.

“Then come earlier next time,” Seungmin fires back, followed by a pout from Jisung as a response.

In the middle of the silence as they’re still waiting for Seungmin, Hyunjin suddenly snaps his finger in realization and speaks out a question for Jisung.

“Ah, right! Did you get the contact of that company I requested before?”

“Oh yeah, I did. Wait let me grab it in my bag real quick.”

Jisung rummages through a small pocket on his bag and pulls out a bunch of paper from it. He flips the papers one by one to find the name card of the dance company Hyunjin was referring to. As Jisung puts aside other papers—which are mostly receipts from restaurants and minimarkets—on the table, one particular piece of paper seems to draw Jeongin’s attention because it stands out from the others.

“Wait, what is that?” Jeongin frowns as he reaches out to the strange paper out of curiosity.

“Isn’t this a lottery ticket?” Hyunjin observes the paper closely as he leans closer to Jeongin.

“Ah yes, it is,” Jisung turns his head to peek on what they’re talking about before handing the name card he finally found to Hyunjin.

“You bought a lottery ticket?” Seungmin pauses the movie which only has started for about two minutes to join the conversation.

“Mmhmm,” Jisung mutters his answer.

“Are you serious?” Seungmin once again asks, with more disbelief this time.

“I’m just messing around, okay? Don’t judge me,” Jisung lets out a little laugh as he defends himself.

“Knowing how you and luck never got along well in the same sentence, I can’t help but judge,” Seungmin scoffs, followed by nods from the other two. Jisung laughs at his friends’ reactions, but then admits that they are right.

“You’re right.”

“But who knows? Maybe my lifetime lucks are piled up for this chance,” Jisung adds a few moments after, even though he’s not sure whether his friends are still listening because they have shifted their attention towards the movie.

***

Jisung pushes the minimarket door and stands a little bit to the side while drinking his canned coffee. He barely has any energy left today after staying up to prepare for a project concept proposal last night. Once he finishes up his drink, he turns around to throw the can into the trash when a piece of paper on the glass window of the minimarket makes him stop moving. He stares at the paper for a while, feeling a little odd but cannot figure out what’s bothering him. He throws the can and prepares to leave the minimarket when a sudden realization hits. Jisung takes out a bunch of paper from his bag pocket and flips those papers in a rush. As soon as he finds the paper he’s looking for, he looks at the numbers in his lottery ticket and the numbers on the minimarket’s announcement paper in turn. Two numbers, four numbers, six numbers, his heartbeat gets quicker with every matching number.

“One… four… nine?!” He screams at the last number. He was right. When he saw the numbers on the glass wall earlier, he felt it was familiar. Although Jisung wasn’t hoping much, it would be a lie if he said he didn’t keep staring at his lottery ticket for the last few days to the point he almost memorizes all the numbers. Now that it is confirmed that he won the lottery, he laughs in disbelief. He wasn’t sure if it was a dream or reality, because where did all this luck come from? When Jisung said that his lifetime lucks might’ve been saved up for this one moment two days ago, he was just saying it without a deep meaning or wish. It never even crossed his mind that he would actually win.

“OH MY GOD HAN JISUNG! YOU’RE RICH NOW!” Hyunjin shouts in excitement when they meet up later that evening as Jisung requested.

“How did this happen? I mean… whoa… I still can’t believe it,” Jeongin laughs giddily.

“Yeah, I can’t even believe it myself,” Jisung joins in the laugh, because it is as surprising to him as it is to his friends.

“So, have you decided on what to do with it?” Seungmin asks with a more serious tone.

“I have,” Jisung mumbles.

“What will be first? A house? A car? A studio?” Hyunjin’s eyes lights up in curiosity.

“Whoa, Hwang Hyunjin, slow down.”

Jisung taps his fingers on the table as he processes his answer.

“I think opening up my own studio is the first priority. I’ll also be searching for an apartment though.”

His three friends nod in agreement. As a photographer who is now three years into his career, Jisung has been wanting to have his own photo studio for a while now.

“Car is not in my plan yet, I love public transportations,” Jisung adds half-jokingly.

“You’d probably have so much left even after that. What about the rest?” This time, it’s Jeongin asking.

“I have plans for that too,” Jisung responds shortly, followed by a silence because his friends are waiting for him to comprehend his answer. Jisung who was looking down the whole time now looks up and sees his three friends diverting all their attention towards him. Jeongin resting his chin on his hands, Seungmin and Hyunjin subtly leaning their bodies forward.

“I’m going to New Zealand,” Jisung finally continues. Jeongin and Hyunjin’s eyes enlarge at this, while Seungmin frowns.

“Since when did you become interested in traveling?”

“Since when were you interested in my hobby?” Jisung shoots back at Seungmin jokingly.

“Why New Zealand all of a sudden?” Hyunjin demands an explanation.

“I want to do something there.”

“What is it?”

Jisung leans forward to tell them his answer.

“It’s a secret,” he whispers as he winks at his friends.

“AH, WHY?!” Jeongin whines, while Seungmin lands a slap on Jisung’s arm.

“Tone down your volume, please, Yang Jeongin. I have my reasons, okay. I will tell you when it’s done,” Jisung giggles.

“Then take me with you,” Jeongin puts on his cutest expression as he shoots a wink, adopting Jisung’s habit.

“Your _aegyo_ will not work this time, so no,” Jisung says mischievously as he shakes his head, teasing the younger who then pouts in dismay.

“How long will you be there?” Seungmin asks.

“I don’t know. Maybe a month or two? Until my plan there is done.”

“What about work?” Jeongin adds in another question.

“I have no ongoing project, so I might as well take a long break.”

“You’re really not going to tell us what you are planning? Since when are there secrets between us,” Hyunjin protests, followed by nods from the other two.

“It’s not a big deal, don’t worry. I’ll tell you when I get back. Let me enjoy my first holiday in three years first,” Jisung answers his friends with a playful tone.

***

Jisung scans the room as he tries to find an empty bench, and once he finds one, he sits there. He then stares at the plane ticket he’s holding. A date of July 26, 2020 is written, along with Christchurch International Airport, New Zealand, as the arrival destination. Today is the day he’s going to New Zealand to enjoy his first time off after three years of running without a break. He has always wanted to go there, but he never had the time, nor money to do it. After graduating from college, Jisung has been steadily setting foundations for his career as a photographer. Now, he is doing pretty well, signed to a well-known commercial magazine in South Korea. Well, the process was not always smooth, there was a time when he was hunted by bills, or fell into a slump, but that’s just how everyone lives. He is doing what he loves the most, and that is enough for him. Most importantly, he is happy. Jisung can firmly say he is now living his best life. And if he has someone to be thankful for, it’s the boy he met six years ago at a beach in Busan. The boy he was never able to forget. The boy whose name he clearly remembers, Lee Minho.

The sound of the airport public announcement mentioning his flight number snaps Jisung back to reality, and he rushes to the departure gate. After he sits at his designated seat on the plane, Jisung silently stares at the blue sky through the window. His thought travels back to that day six years ago, again. The day he was about to give up on everything in his life. His education, his passion, his family. It was his birthday, but his parents of course didn’t remember that. Ever since they got divorced, they stopped caring about his life. He lived with his mom, yes, but she was too occupied with work, and her own sorrow, to even pay attention about his feelings. There was only one thing she cared about: his achievement. But college was difficult as well, surviving was much more difficult than he thought it would be, let alone fulfilling his mom’s expectation. He couldn’t keep up with the competitiveness, he was too drained with part-time works, and the worse thing is, he didn’t have a shoulder to cry on. Jisung has always loved photography—it was his passion for as long as he could remember—but at that time, he wasn’t happy anymore. It only became a burden for him.

So that day, September 14, 2014, he ran away from home, planning to left everything behind. He somehow went to Busan from Seoul, and his footsteps unconsciously brought him to Songdo Beach, the place he used to visit with his parents when he was a kid to say a final goodbye to his former life. He wanted to live somewhere else, anywhere, starting anew without the burden he carried around. That was until a strange boy randomly sat beside him, asking him what he was doing there.

****

_“Are you running away from home?”_

_Jisung turned his head towards the source of the voice in surprise. He stared at him for a while, trying to remember whether he is someone he knows. But no, he definitely never met this person before._

_“You’re not denying it, so I’ll take that as a yes,” he spoke again because Jisung didn’t give any answer._

_“How do you…” Just when Jisung was about to confirm it, he then decided to deny it instead because it was not something he wanted to talk about with a stranger._

_“No, I’m not!” Jisung corrected himself._

_“Yes, you are. I can see it,” the boy chuckled as he looked at Jisung._

_“Whatever you’re planning, don’t do that,” he added._

_“You don’t know what I’m planning.”_

_“Especially if you’re planning to quit everything or something similar, don’t do that,” he spoke again, this time while looking at the sea in front of them. Jisung frowned, wondering how does this person know he was planning to leave his current life?_

_“You’re literally a stranger who doesn’t know anything about my life. So, don’t tell me what to do,” Jisung declared._

_“Am I?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Nothing. My name is Lee Minho, by the way.”_

_That boy reached out his hand for a handshake, and although Jisung felt he is a strange boy, Jisung still welcomed it._

_“I am Han Jisung.”_

_“I know.”_

_“What? How do you know?” Jisung raised his tone as he was not expecting that. There’s no way that boy could know his name, they never even met._

_“It’s written there,” Lee Minho giggled as he pointed out to his chest, to an embroidered ‘Han Jsiung’ written on his hoodie. Jisung turned his head around in embarrassment, blaming himself for forgetting that he wore his personalized faculty uniform._

_“Ah, I’m thirsty. Do you want to get an iced americano? There’s a café over there,” Lee Minho suddenly stated as he stood up. Jisung was dazed, again, because that boy knew his coffee preference. But he shrugged it off as a coincidence, because iced americano was not an uncommon selection._

_“Let’s hang out together today since we both came alone. That should be fine, right?” Lee Minho added with a wide grin on his face. Jisung was not really good at making friends, but if the other invited first, why not?_

_“Sure, I guess?”_

_Lee Minho smiled, again, then grabbed his arm to drag him to the café he was referring to._

Jisung jolts awake as the news of their arrival is being announced through the speaker. The last thing he remembers is staring through the window, but he must’ve fallen asleep after. Jisung massages his temple, feeling a little dizzy. He wasn’t sure whether he was consciously recalling that memory, or dreaming of it in his sleep. It’s night time, so when Jisung looks out through the window, he can see lights scattered around the city below. A little smile forms on Jisung’s lips—his heart flutters at the thought of finally visiting the place he’s been very curious about. At the same time though, he is also worried whether he can accomplish his main reason of going there.

***

Mt. John Observatory, Lake Tekapo. Jisung confirms the name of his destination and the routes to get there once again before setting out from his accommodation. Jisung folds the paper where the info is written on and slips it into his coat’s pocket. After a night of resting and recovering from a jet lag, Jisung is finally ready to visit the place he wanted to visit the most while being here. Mt. John Observatory, a place known for its beautiful night sky, a place for those who are looking for a stargazing experience. Jisung has always loved watching the night sky, he always finds peace in counting the stars above. That’s why he desperately wanted to visit this place. And, for another reason too—because visiting this place was a wish he shared with someone.

After a few moments of car drive, Jisung finally arrives at his destination. Because it isn’t that dark yet, he heads to the café near it, a place famous for its magnificent view of Lake Tekapo. Distracted by the beautiful view, Jisung decides to take out his camera and capture the beauty in front of him first before entering the café. In between his shots, a figure suddenly enters into Jisung’s camera frame. Jisung slowly lifts his head over his camera and notices a familiar face. It’s him. Lee Minho. Jisung gasps as he takes one step closer to ensure his eyes are not deceiving him. They are not, _it really_ _is_ Lee Minho. Although six years have passed, Jisung still remembers his face as if it was yesterday.

_I finally found you._

Yes, Jisung’s main purpose of visiting New Zealand is to find Lee Minho, the one thing he never accomplished in the last six years. Jisung never expected to find him this fast though, he imagined himself having to travel around Lake Tekapo in the span of one or two months to find him. Jisung stares at him a little longer, paying attention to his little details. He is the exact same person as he was six years ago, yet… a little bit different. The Lee Minho in his memory had dark circles around his eyes, a slightly long hair, and casual clothing. The person in front of him has a brighter face, a short-slicked back hair, and a more elegant fashion style. Most importantly, compared to six years ago, he looks… a lot happier.

With a thumping heart full of expectations, Jisung walks toward Lee Minho and gathers his courage to greet him. As soon as Jisung arrives behind him, he slowly calls his name.

“Lee Minho?”

The person Jisung called for turns around, now facing him.

“You’re Lee Minho, right?”

The person in front of him nods, and Jisung’s heart beats a little faster, now expecting Lee Minho to greet him back. However, Lee Minho only stares at him without saying any words back. Jisung’s smile gradually fades away, but he decides to try explaining a little further.

“Hi… I’m… Han Jisung. Do you know… uhmm, I mean, remember me?”

Lee Minho tilts his head, and Jisung knows what that means.

“We met in Busan, six years ago,” Jisung gulps as he tries once again. After a few moments of silence, Lee Minho finally gives him his answer.

“I’m really sorry, but I don’t.”


	2. a light in the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, Han Jisung, tell me about that day."

**_September 14, 2019_ **

_Today, I threw a birthday party for you with the help of your friends. You were really excited, your eyes sparkled as we sang you a happy birthday and you blew the candles. It was the first time I saw your eyes glistening in a while. Oh, how I wished you will never lose that sparkle again. After they left, we talked about the wish you made while blowing the candles._

_“Ji, what did you wish for?”_

_“For us to travel together one day. I want to make more memories with you.”_

_“Where do you want to go?”_

_“New Zealand.”_

_“New Zealand?”_

_“Yeah. Lake Tekapo, specifically.”_

_“Why?”_

_“You know I love the night sky. And the stars. I want to see the stars where it’s the darkest.”_

_Ah, you’re right. Nobody loves the night sky as much as you do. Stargazing was our first date too, I grinned as I suddenly remembered._

_“Just like when I met you.”_

_You added those words all of a sudden, and honestly, it made my heart beat a little faster._

_“What?”_

_“Hyung, you are a star, shining through my darkest days. You know that, right?”_

_“And so are you for me, Ji.”_

_You really are. You saved me by coming into my life. I’m not sure if I really am for you too, though. Living with me seemed to bring you more sorrow than joy. If I am one of the reasons you are unhappy, I am sorry. While my mind was occupied with those wonders, you snuggled into my arms and fell asleep. Staring into your face, this thought slipped into my mind. Han Jisung, I love you so much. If I could give you the world, I would._

*******

Fate does have its cruel way of tossing and turning your life. Jisung has always thought, when he ever meets Lee Minho again, he will not be the only one whose heart fluttered. He thought, they would immediately chatter excitedly, reminiscing about that day and catching up about the following years. But he was wrong. Lee Minho doesn’t remember him. Not because a long time has passed, nor because Lee Minho is not good at remembering people. That couldn’t be the reason, so what is? Why does Lee Minho forget him? The Lee Minho sculpted in his mind for the last six years wouldn’t forget him.

“I’m really sorry, but I don’t.”

Jisung feels a tingling feeling in his chest, probably because he is discouraged. And hurt. He knows it is not Lee Minho’s fault but, still. All along he thought the memories he’s keeping in his head are memories he shared with someone. But now it feels like Minho is telling him that Jisung is the only one who treasures that memory? Of course, a hint of disappointment can’t help growing in his heart.

“Where did you say we met?” Minho’s question snaps Jisung out of his thoughts.

“Ah, Busan. Songdo Beach,” Jisung answers after shaking his head to put off the complicated threads forming in his mind.

“I don’t think I’ve ever gone to Songdo Beach before…” Lee Minho frowns as he looks emptily to the front, seemingly trying to rewind his memories.

“That… couldn’t be… I clearly remember we met,” Jisung cuts him off firmly. Hearing that, Minho puts out a wide smile.

“I could be wrong though! I might just not remember it.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Minho adds with a weaker voice this time, possibly feeling guilty for not remembering Jisung.

Jisung forces a smile and answers, “No, don’t be. I am sorry if I startled you with the sudden greeting.”

“Oh no, it’s fine. I’m actually curious now,” Minho giggles mischievously.

“Can you tell me more about that day? It might help me remember,” he then adds as a warm smile forming back across his face.

“Really?” Jisung’s eyes widened as he thinks, _at least he doesn’t reject me._

“Yeah, really. Should we… go inside and have a coffee?” Minho offers him while pointing towards the café entrance door.

“Sure,” Jisung accepts the offer and walks in behind Minho. In front of the café’s counter, Jisung unconsciously asks.

“You still drink iced americano?”

“How do you know that? Yes, I do.”

“That’s… uh… You drank it that day,” Jisung answers in hesitation.

Minho smiles, “Wow, you said we met six years ago but you still remember that.”

“Uhmm, I guess… I have a good memory?” Jisung grins, trying to stay as calm as possible.

Minho then plays along, “Let me guess yours then. It’s… also iced americano?”

Jisung smiles and nods.

“People with the same taste always clicks,” Minho lets out a little laugh.

As they wait for their order, Jisung once again drowns in his own thoughts. Truthfully, he doesn’t know what to tell Minho. Should he tell him only about that day? Or, should he tell him everything he knows over the past six years?

_“So, tell me. Why did you run away from home?” Lee Minho asked once they sat at the outdoor seat of the café._

_“I said I didn’t!” Jisung denied it once again._

_“You sure?”_

_Jisung sighed at that question. He went silent for a while, but then decided it might not be a bad idea to open up to this boy. He seemed to be nice and reliable too._

_“Okay, you’re right,” he finally admitted._

_“Okay, now, I’ll listen to you,” Minho put his drink aside and leaned forward towards Jisung._

_“Sometimes, letting go of your frustration to someone else is all you need. I’ll be that person,” he added. Jisung’s heart flutters at that, for no reason. He cleared his throat and started his story._

_“I’m just… too tired of everything going on in my life.”_

_Minho didn’t respond, indicating he was waiting for Jisung to continue, so Jisung did._

_“My mom doesn’t care about me at all, but she cared enough of my achievement. She told me to join competitions, hold exhibitions, make connections, but sometimes… it’s overwhelming, you know? I can’t always win, I sometimes run out of time, but she never understands. She said, my image at school is hers too.”_

_“I just want to let all those burdens go and… I don’t know… start anew somewhere else. If this goes on, I think I’m going to start hating photography so I want to quit before it happens,” Jisung wrapped up his story with confessing what he was going to do today._

_“Don’t do what you’re going to regret,” Minho responded after a few moments of silence._

_“I mean photography is your passion. Do you know how valuable it is to live your life being able to do what you love the most?” He added while smiling warmly at Jisung. Jisung nodded, drowned at his own thoughts until he realized something._

_“Wait, I never mentioned passion,” Jisung squinted his eyes at Minho._

_“You said you don’t want to hate photography, so that means you love it now.”_

_“Ah, you’re right.”_

_“It might be difficult now, but one day, you’ll look back and see that this is a part of your process. You’ll get through this, okay?” Minho lowered his head to look at Jisung, who were facing down, in the eyes. Jisung lifted his head and responded with a smile._

_“Oh, and you should make friends before it’s too late. Don’t you think you need someone to lean on during hard times like these?” Minho suddenly added._

_“Why are you assuming I don’t have any?”_

_“Do you?” Minho asked him back._

_“Okay, I don’t. But it’s not like it’s written all over me that I don’t, I was wondering how did you know,” Jisung argued. At this point, he would just assume that Minho was good at reading people because he basically knew everything about him._

_“Promise me you’ll do that,” Minho spoke again._

_“Why would I make a promise with you?” Jisung said that half-jokingly. But Minho was not having it, he looked genuinely concerned more than he ever did today._

_“Just do it, would you?”_

_“Okay. Promise,” Jisung said it._

“So, Han Jisung, tell me about that day.”

Minho’s voice snaps Jisung back to reality. Thinking about what to tell Minho made him replayed the memory of that day, again. Well, even if it’s not for that, Jisung reminisces about that day frequently, which is probably why he remembers everything in clarity. _I kept that promise,_ Jisung tells himself before taking a deep breath and starting his story.

“You… basically saved my life.”

“Oh, did I? How so?” Minho puts his drink aside and diverts his attention fully on Jisung.

Jisung has decided. He’s going to tell Minho about that day, only.

***

“So, you must like stargazing.”

Jisung turns his head to look outside from the glass wall of the café, and the sky is starting to get darker. It’s exactly as that day on the beach, they had a long conversation without them realizing how much time has passed.

“Yes, I do. Very much,” Jisung answers as he turns his head back to face Minho.

“What’s the reason?”

Jisung taps his hands on the table while thinking about his answer.

“I find it healing looking at the night sky, especially the stars. Stars give me the feeling of… certainty? They’re far away, but we know they’re always there. Sometimes we can’t see them, but we know they will eventually show up again,” Jisung explains to his heart extent.

“I see, you’re a sentimental person?” Minho responds playfully.

“Well, you can see it that way,” Jisung plays along as he laughs.

“Oh, and it’s also a special memory I shared with someone,” he then adds in a rush.

“Is that someone me?” Minho teases again.

“Maybe? I mean, we did stargaze at the end of that day,” Jisung says in between giggles, he loves this playful side of Minho.

“What about you?” Jisung asks him back after his laugh subsides.

“You sure I also like stargazing?” Minho, again, doesn’t let a serious conversation flow smoothly.

“Why else would you be here?” Jisung fires back this time.

“Right,” Minho laughs, then continues to answer, “Honestly, I don’t know. I came to Lake Tekapo three years ago, and I have always enjoyed stargazing here ever since. I go at least once a month now.”

“I think it’s for the same reason as you. I find peace by looking at the stars. They’re like the light in my darkest days,” Minho suddenly adds.

 _The same reason I had back then,_ Jisung thought to himself.

“Enough with the sentimental talk, now, should we go together? It’s getting darker, we can see them by now,” Minho speaks while clapping his hands once and smiling at Jisung.

“Sure.”

They climbed to a slightly higher place to enjoy the night sky. When Minho offered Jisung to come into the observatory, Jisung decided to just look at the sky from the outside. So, they find a place to sit, position themselves side by side, and watch the night sky in awe. Gasps of astonishment can be heard once in a while, but no conversation was really needed. Looking at the thing he loves the most with the person he has been wanting to meet the most, in itself, gives butterflies in Jisung’s stomach. When they decide to go back, Minho finally strikes a conversation.

“Are you here for a vacation?”

“Yeah, similar,” Jisung utters his answer.

“Similar?” Minho demands a further explanation.

“I don’t live here like you, if that’s your point.”

Minho only nods at that.

“Should I go with you for the rest of your time here?” Minho suddenly gives Jisung an offer.

“I mean, living here for three years pretty much made me a local here. I’ll guide you around. It’s nice meeting a fellow Korean here, isn’t it?” He makes himself clearer.

“Sure then, if you have the time,” Jisung answers after a moment of thinking.

“I always have time for a cute guy.”

“What?” Jisung blinks his eyes repeatedly as Minho laughs seeing Jisung being taken aback.

“I caught you off guard, didn’t I?”

“Call me on this number. See you tomorrow!” Minho slips a note in Jisung’s coat pocket and turns his back to leave while waving goodbye.

Once Minho leaves, Jisung mumbles to himself, “He doesn’t change.”

***

The next day, when Jisung stepped out of his accommodation, Minho was already waiting there. Sitting on the long wooden swing and waving at Jisung with a wide smile.

“Good morning, Han Jisung.”

“Well, good morning, Lee Minho.”

“Are you ready to have some fun today?” He stands from the swing and walks closer towards Jisung who nods while fixing his shoes.

“Oh, by the way, you showed up in my dream last night,” Minho casually speaks.

“Really? Do you miss me already?” Jisung cracks a joke.

“And if I do?” Minho asks nonchalantly as his eyes follow Jisung who rises from his feet. Jisung freezes, not because he didn’t see that coming from Minho when he bursts the joke, but because he simply doesn’t know how to answer. Minho laughs at that, just like what he did the previous night.

“What was the dream about?” Jisung asks to divert the topic.

“It’s kind of strange. It’s just us, but we were… fighting. I don’t know the reason, but I said hurtful things to you.”

“Like, really hurtful,” Minho repeats, followed by an _oh_ mumble from Jisung.

“It was just a dream, but strangely, I feel really guilty to you. It’s that kind of dream, you know, where it seemed too real to be a dream. Have you ever experienced that?” Minho explains more as they open his car door. They will be traveling with his car today.

“Maybe,” Jisung answers once they sit in the car, and Minho lifts his shoulder at that. They don’t talk about it any further.

“Why did you decide to live in New Zealand?” Jisung asks to break the silence between them.

“Someone told me to go here one day.”

“Really? Who is this someone?”

“It’s a secret,” Minho giggles while stealing a glance at Jisung next to him. Jisung laughs along.

“Okay then. So, you’re working here now? Who do you live with?” Jisung adds more questions.

“Oh whoa, slow down, Han Jisung. But yeah, I _am_ working here and I live alone.”

Jisung nods at his answer, and silence falls upon them again until Minho opens another conversation.

“Hey, now that I think about it, I don’t know your job and you don’t know mine.”

“I can guess yours.”

“Oh, what’s with this confidence? Okay, let me see. What is it?” Minho dares him.

“A professional barista.”

“Oh my god, you’re right. That’s not easy to guess! How did you think of that?” Minho asks in bewilderment.

“I have my ways,” Jisung smiles teasingly.

“Now it’s your turn.”

“That’s easy. You’re a photographer. You have that camera hanging around your neck since yesterday.”

“Did I give it away too easily? That’s still a good guess though. Not everyone with a camera is a photographer,” Jisung says while lifting his camera.

“You’re right. I just got that feeling somehow.”

Jisung laughs at that. Jisung then opens the car window and closes his eyes as the autumn breeze blows upon his face.

_Jisung stayed at the beach to stargaze that day, Minho still sticking with him. They lied down on the sand side by side, admiring the night sky in peace. They had agreed to spend the night in a lodging nearby, planning to watch the sunrise on the next morning. In between the silence, Jisung suddenly sat back up and whispered._

_“Hey, Minho.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Why does it feel like you know me well? It’s our first meeting though,” Jisung revealed what he’s been thinking._

_“Is it?” Minho playfully asked._

_“Uhmm, yes? I’m sure I would’ve remembered you if we met before,” Jisung frowned as he answered._

_“And why is that?” Minho, following Jisung, also sat back up to take a better look at his counterpart._

_“Because… because… you’re beautiful,” Jisung let the words out after a few moments of hesitation. He didn’t know where that courage came from, because Jisung was definitely not a straightforward person. Minho didn’t answer and at that time, Jisung regretted saying that. He wished he could run and hide. But then, Minho leaned his body forward, closer to Jisung. Jisung pulled his body back in response, surprised at the sudden move._

_“Are you flirting with me?”_

_“I… I’m… complimenting you,” Jisung said in stutter._

_“Too bad,” Minho, now back to his original position, teased him._

_“If you were, I was going to do the same to you,” he continued. Again, Jisung’s heart flutters. It kept happening that day, Jisung sighed at himself._

_“Wait. Did you say Minho? Call me hyung, I’m older than you,” Minho declared as he ruffled Jisung’s hair playfully._

_“I never mentioned my age.”_

_“But you told me you’re second year in university,” Minho laughed as he saw Jisung flustered._

_Once his laugh had subsided, Minho revealed, “I’m glad I met you here.”_

_“Isn’t that supposed to be my line? You were the one who listened to me,” Jisung protested._

_“It doesn’t matter. We met, that’s the point.”_

_“Don’t forget me, okay?” Minho turned his head to face Jisung, and Jisung answered with a nod._

****

“Han Jisung! Are you listening to me?”

“Sorry, what did you say?”

Jisung goes back to reality, sitting across each other in a restaurant. They are having a short lunch break after sightseeing around Christchurch.

“You keep spacing out today. Is everything okay?” Minho asks in a worry.

Jisung shakes his head, signaling that nothing is wrong. It’s just that being together with Minho keeps reminding him of that day, he can’t help it.

“Can you repeat what you were saying?” He asks again.

“I said, it’s strange.”

“What is?” Jisung raises his eyebrow.

“You said it seemed like I’ve known you for years that day, right? I feel the same way now. There’s a sense of familiarity every time I look into your eyes. It feels like... we’ve known each other for years,” Minho explains as he plays with the straw of his drink.

“Isn’t it strange?”

Now he looks straight into Jisung’s eyes. Jisung has the answer to that, but he can’t say it out loud.

_That’s because in another timeline, we used to be in a relationship. That’s because you turned back time to save my life._


	3. deja vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between the past and the present.

**_June 13, 2018_ **

_“What’s this? Let me see it.”_

_“Hey, do you know a thing called privacy? Give it back to me!”_

_Chasing each other around the room, I tried to snatch my journal back from you. Even without reading it, you know everything that’s written here. It’s our story after all._

_“Okay, okay, I’ll stop. Here. I’m still curious though.”_

_“It’s just my daily life, okay? You might know it better than what’s written because we stay together all the time.”_

_“Fair enough.”_

_“Then let’s bet,” you suddenly offered. Oh no, you and your overly creative mind._

_“If one day I leave you first, you don’t have to show it to me. But if you leave me first, I’ll read it from the start to end.”_

_“What kind of bet is that? Why are you talking about break up all of a sudden?” I clearly didn’t understand your intention, but you just laughed._

_“It means, if you don’t want to show it to me, then don’t leave me. It’s just my way to say never leave me first, because I never will. Ah, why can’t you read the situation?”_

_“Oh my god, Han Jisung, I hate you.”_

_“No, you don’t. I know you love me.”_

_“Okay, whatever you want.”_

_I laughed along while ruffling your hair. You looked bright today, and it brought a sigh of relief to me. The last few months have been difficult for you, I know it. The frustration from not enjoying your new job, the longing towards your passion. My heart broke along with yours every time you cry in my arms. I’m exhausted too, yes, but I’ve promised you to be a shoulder to cry on. So be it._

_***_

Jisung doesn’t know how to respond to that.

“It feels like... we’ve known each other for years. Isn’t it strange?”

Jisung can’t tell him the answer, because how can he explain Minho traveled back in time to redo Jisung’s life? How can he explain that in the previous timeline, they were dating for three years, but they were in pain because Jisung was not happy with his life? No one would believe that. Well, he did, but he has no guarantee Minho would be the same. So, for now, Jisung searches for an excuse.

“It’s not. You know, some people just have an instant connection that it feels like you’ve known each other for long,” Jisung said his response, but immediately realizing it is a lame excuse.

“So, you think we have an instant connection?” Jisung knew Minho was going to say that, he set himself up this time. Before he answers though, Minho says his first.

“I do too. I’m glad I met you.”

Those words. The exact same words as six years ago.

“Isn’t that supposed to be my line? You’re the one who helps me around here,” Jisung answered it the same way too.

“It doesn’t matter. We met, that’s the point.”

 _History repeats itself_ is what Jisung thought.

That evening, Jisung goes back to his accommodation and throws himself to the bed. He lifts his arm to cover his eyes, a lot of thoughts come rushing into his mind. He then reaches out to the locker next to his bed, pulls it out, and grabs a journal from inside. He fixes his body into a more comfortable position in bed, and starts flipping the pages of that journal. Lee Minho’s journal, narrating every moment they shared during their three years of relationship.

In the previous timeline.

At the beach six years ago, Jisung felt that boy was strange. It was the first time they met, yet it seemed like he had known Jisung for years. He knew Jisung a little _too_ well, he told Jisung all the words he needed to hear. He talked to Jisung like he knew what was going to happen if he didn’t come back to Seoul. Both of them ended up renting a room to stay that night, because it was getting late. But when Jisung woke up the next morning, Lee Minho was gone. They clearly slept side by side the previous night, but he was nowhere to be found. Jisung found his bed has been tidied up as well, like nobody was ever there. Only one thing he did fall, one thing Minho left behind. A journal. Along with a piece of paper on top of it.

****

_‘Han Jisung, sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. That means I lost our bet, so I’m leaving this journal for you as we promised. Now listen to me. It may make no sense to you, but I hope one day, you will trust me. This journal has every moment we spent together for three years._

_In the previous timeline._

_If I can’t remember the moments we share, then I wish you will. Read it to the last page, and you will understand.’_

It was obviously strange. What was he talking about? What timeline? That was the first thought Jisung had. But Jisung couldn’t say that he’s not curious, so he did read the journal without questioning anything first. When Jisung finally arrived on the last page of his journal, all the puzzles started to fall in place. He had a lot of doubts, of course, because does time travel even exists? Who would have believed it on the first try? But after reading the journal repeatedly, it became plausible. It became easy for him to believe because, the writings, it was not something that could be made up, love and affection were definitely poured into the writings.

Jisung didn’t have to witness it nor have a memory of it to believe Minho’s love. The way Minho crafted every word was enough for him to feel how much Minho loved him. That was why he wanted to find Lee Minho as soon as he can. He has been looking for Lee Minho for the past few years, going around to the places mentioned in the journal. His house, his workplace, their regular date spots—with zero result. Jisung is fully aware that Minho mentions about meeting New Zealand as it was their dream destination, but he was never able to go there. So, when the lottery gave him the opportunity to do so, he did it without second thoughts. He knew there’s no guarantee Lee Minho will really be there, but he wanted to at least try.

Now there’s only one puzzle piece he isn’t able to put together. Why does Minho not remember him? Is this some rule or consequence of the time travel? Minho doesn’t explain anything about memory in his journal. The sound of his phone ringing stops his train of thought, and he quickly picks up his phone after seeing the name written on the screen.

“We just said goodbye to each other about an hour ago, and now you’re already calling me?”

“I’m bored. Are you going to sleep anytime soon?” Minho’s voice can be heard across the phone.

“No. I haven’t even changed my clothes.”

“What?! You’re unbelievable, Han Jisung. You need to do it now,” Minho’s raises his voice and warns him playfully.

“I was about to, but then you called me. So, it’s your fault,” Jisung teases him back.

“Okay, I’ll give you ten more minutes. Stay in the call.”

“Sure.”

“Hey, Jisung, I feel that again.”

“What?”

“That familiarity I mentioned earlier. It feels like a scene that happened before? Me scolding you off. What is that called? When you feel like you’ve experienced it before…”

“Deja vu?” Jisung cuts Minho off before he finishes his sentence.

“Ah, right.”

“Well, maybe you’re not wrong,” Jisung mumbles in a very tender voice, almost like a whisper.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing. You have nine minutes and fifteen seconds left,” Jisung jokes to change the topic of the conversation. They talked about anything that comes to mind for ten minutes, as promised. Just when Jisung is about to hang up the phone once their ten minutes time is over, Minho stops him.

“Before you hang up… I actually lied.”

“About?” Jisung rewinds his memory to find the possibility of Minho’s lie, but he has no clue.

“I called because I miss you.”

Jisung’s heart skips a beat at that, but before he has a chance to respond, Minho hangs up the phone.

Minho was right, him nagging at Jisung because of his messy habit was not something new, at least that’s what Minho wrote in his journal. ‘ _Han Jisung, put your laundry in the basket! Han Jisung, change your clothes, it’s been hours since you came back. Han Jisung, organize your shoes on the shelf!’_ Jisung giggles, Minho always wrote it in such details that it was easy for Jisung to imagine.

Jisung stares blanky into the ceiling while holding the journal close to his chest.

“It’s okay. Doesn’t matter he remembers or not, I just wanted to meet him in person and get to know him. That’s all,” Jisung murmurs to himself, even though it would be a lie to say there’s no slight expectation that Minho will remember at some point.

***

It’s the second week of Jisung’s stay in New Zealand. In the span of a week, Minho already brought him to a lot of beautiful spots and recommended restaurants across the city that he probably has memorized certain parts of the roads by now. Jisung never asks where to go because he knows Minho will always find a place for him to enjoy. Today too, the first thing Minho does when he picks Jisung up in the evening is declaring where they are going without prior question from the younger.

“Let’s stargaze again tonight! From a restaurant this time, I know another place with a beautiful view.”

Jisung expresses his agreement as he hops over to Minho’s car.

“How’s your work today?” Jisung turns around to look at Minho’s who is tapping his fingers on the steering wheel out of excitement.

“Nothing special. It wasn’t as crowded today,” Minho answers while taking a brief glance at Jisung.

“It feels like you’re working two jobs now, barista at noon and my tour guide at night or vice versa,” Jisung laughs.

“I hope you’re not exhausted by it.”

“Definitely not, don’t you know I hang out with you to recharge my energy?” Minho remarks giddily.

“I know,” Jisung mutters with a giggle.

Not long after, they arrive at the restaurant and sit by the window to see the night sky view better. In the middle of their meal, Jisung suddenly notices something outside.

“Hyung,” he shakes Minho’s arm while staring through the window.

“Hmmm?”

“It’s snowing!” Jisung shakes his arm harder in excitement, and Minho turns to look outside. Jisung can’t stop looking at the falling snowflakes and almost forgets they are having a dinner at that moment.

“Isn’t it the first snow of this winter?”

“Mmhmm,” Minho approves.

“Aren’t you going to finish your food?” Minho then chuckles and gets a nod from Jisung, but he doesn’t seem to have any intention to do it.

“Do you like snow that much?” Minho asks with a softer tone.

“I do.”

Minho shakes his head, giving up on convincing Jisung to continue eating. Jisung silently stares back at Minho. According to his journal, they first met in a similar situation. On the first snow of 2017, Jisung was walking along the pathways of Jeonju all by himself, when someone called him from behind. It was Minho, handing him a wallet that—according to Minho who was walking behind Jisung—he dropped while Jisung was taking out his hot pack from the pocket. Jisung repeatedly says his gratitude, and Minho jokingly asked him for a meal in return, which Jisung granted with pleasure. That’s how they bonded over dinner, and the next thing they knew was Minho visiting Jisung in Jeonju almost every weekend, naturally evolving their relationship. Maybe it is the reason snow and winter hold a special place in his heart.

While Jisung is still drowning at his own thought, Minho suddenly snaps his finger and with a slight raise in his voice suggests, “Ah, let’s go skiing tomorrow! Since it’s snowing today, tomorrow will be a perfect time.”

“Aren’t you suppose to be working until noon?”

“I can always ask for a schedule switch,” Minho smiles meaningfully.

“I’ve never went skiing before, so you have to teach me,” Jisung announces in response.

“I’m an expert at it, don’t worry.”

“I’m not sure I can trust you but okay,” Jisung laughs as Minho shoots him a glare. Minho wrote in his journal how they were both bad at skiing in the past, so he wanted to tease Minho although there is no guarantee this Minho in front of him would be the same. Jisung once again looks outside the window and whispers to himself.

_Hyung, we’re having a meal together again on the first snow._

***

“Oh, that was tiring!” Minho pants as he plops his body on the snow.

“I thought you’re good at it,” Jisung complains while positioning himself next to Minho. They have been spending a few hours skiing with no progress since Minho is not really good at it either. “I just bluffed yesterday,” he finally admitted earlier before they started.

“But it was fun,” Jisung adds, “I’m sure I will wake up with sore all over my body tomorrow though.”

“That’s why you need exercise, Han Jisung. See me being all fine tomorrow,” Minho teases. Minho then stands first and extends his hand to help Jisung gets back on his feet. As they finish returning the gears, they agree to have a lunch at the ski area’s food court. Over there, they find a table and sit across each other after ordering their respective menu.

“Hyung, are you still not going to tell me the full story of how you ended up here, in New Zealand?” Jisung starts a conversation as they wait.

“Didn’t I mention that already?”

“You never told me about the _someone._ ”

“You want to know?”

Jisung nods eagerly and makes a pleading face, inviting a little laugh from Minho.

“I can’t tell you,” Minho teases him and laughs again at Jisung’s defeated expression.

“What about you? Did you visit New Zealand solely for the night sky?”

“Not fair! You don’t want to answer my question, but I have to answer yours?”

Minho laughs as he ruffles Jisung’s hair. Jisung acts sulky, but he then gives in and answers Minho anyway.

“No, it wasn’t only for that. I have another intention.”

“What is it?”

For a moment, Jisung contemplates whether to tell Minho or not, but he figured it would be strange to say he came to find a particular someone; and that someone is him. He eventually gives the obvious answer, “Having a holiday. You see, I have been working non-stop for three years. And apparently, I suddenly have a lot of money, so I decided to take a break.”

“Suddenly have a lot of money? Sounds like you won a lottery or something,” Minho clearly says it as a joke.

“I did. I won a lottery.”

“What? You don’t look like someone who will buy a lottery ticket for me,” Minho frowns, followed by a giggle from Jisung.

“Well, I didn’t mean to. Actually, someone sold it to me.”

“Who is it?”

“The owner of a tent bar I’m close to. There’s this tent bar I often visit in Mapo-gu, and I visit that place way too much to the point that I’m friends with its owner. He pleaded me to buy the ticket from him because he didn’t want it anymore, so I did. I felt guilty towards him when I won, but when I told him I wanted to share the money, he rejected it persistently. He said it is my fate,” Jisung explains leniently.

“Wait. A tent bar in Mapo-gu?” Minho asks a question clearly not about the main point Jisung is reciting.

“Yeah, what about that?”

“Is the owners’ name… Seo Changbin?!”

Jisung’s jaw drops in surprise. A question immediately pops out in his head—does Minho remember? Jisung visited that tent bar for the first time after Minho told him it was a meaningful place for them in his journal entry.

“How did you know that?” Jisung asks cautiously.

“I know him too. I used to be a regular to there too, before I moved to New Zealand.”

“This can’t be a coincidence,” Minho continues half-jokingly, “Is this our fate?”

Jisung responds with a half-hearted laugh because a lot of things crosses through his mind now. So, it’s not because he has a memory of them visiting that place together—is it pure coincidence?

“Wait… We can say we meet here because of Changbin then,” Minho recalls.

“What do you mean?”

“When that _someone_ told me to come here, I actually consulted Changbin about what should I do. He was the one who convinced me to go. He said I should take any chance that appeared before me,” Minho cracks up at the sudden flashback, “We should probably thank him.”

“Yeah, we should,” Jisung realizes something else about the past and present timeline as he recalls a part of Minho’s last diary entry. Seo Changbin might not hand Jisung the lottery ticket out of coincidence. He might encourage the present Minho to believe in chances for a reason.

Both in the past and in the present, Seo Changbin has been the bridge that opens their chances and connects their fate.

***

It’s another week of Jisung’s stay in New Zealand. In the past week, Minho came to visit him nearly every day, even on the day they were not traveling anywhere. Minho would follow him grocery shopping, picked him up for lunch and dinner, or simply coming over to his staying place and doing random things like watching movie and playing board games.

“I’m bored since I live alone.”

That’s what he always says whenever Jisung asks about the reason of his sudden visit. Sometimes, Jisung acts annoyed when he opens the door just to tease the older, but he actually loves his company a lot. 

“Hyung, why do you never ask how long will I stay here?” Jisung asks during one of Minho’s stay in his place.

“It’s because I don’t want to know, why else would it be?”

“It doesn’t answer my question,” Jisung sighs.

Minho laughs before answering, “I don’t want to think about the remaining time I have with you. I just want to appreciate our time as it is.”

“One week before you go back, tell me by then. Okay?” he goes on as he smiles at Jisung fondly.

Minho has a point—Jisung was planning to stay for two months, and counting the rest of his days here feels like time is running after him. As much as he loves being here with Minho, he has a life too in Seoul. A life he cherishes as the Minho encouraged him to, which is why he can’t leave it for too long. At least only three weeks have passed; he has a few weeks left before he needs to tell Minho about his return.

“Do you have anything you want to do?” Minho changes their talk.

“Hmmm…” Jisung takes his time thinking as he never expected Minho to ask him that.

“Ah! I do.”

“Okay, what is it?” Minho asks gently.

“I want to try the coffee you make.”

“I didn’t see that coming,” Minho answers as he squints his eyes.

“I’ve been here for almost a month now and my barista friend never let me taste the coffee he makes. I even visited your café but you didn’t offer me!”

“You only stopped by to pick me up after work!” Minho defends himself.

“Okay, fair enough. Let’s skip that talk, are you going to do it for me or not?”

“Sure, this pro barista shall grant your wish,” Minho claps his hands once, “The café is too crowded, come over to my place tomorrow.”

Jisung now realizes how Minho has visited Jisung’s staying place way too many times like it’s his own, but Jisung has never once come over to Minho’s house. So, when he finally does the next evening, Jisung asked Minho excitedly if he can take a tour around the house. After looking around, Jisung sits by the dining table right when Minho finished brewing his coffee and hands it to him across the table.

“How is it?” Minho rests his chin on his hands as he pays attention to Jisung who’s sipping his coffee.

“Mmmm…” Jisung blinks his eyes twice, “It tastes like… usual coffee?”

Minho cracks up at Jisung’s answer, and as he ruffles Jisung’s like usual, he mumbles, “Cute.”

“I don’t actually know coffee that much,” Jisung grins.

“Yet you asked me to make you one,” Minho quickly replies.

“Just wanted to check your skill,” Jisung jokes around.

Minho scoffs, “You don’t even know it tastes good or not.”

“It does smell good.”

“Stop it, I’ll just cook you ramyeon,” Minho stands up from his seat and reaches out to the upper cabinet where stacks of instant ramyeon is visible. As he puts a pot of water on his stove, he speaks, “Hey, Jisung. I dreamed of you again last night.”

Jisung is taken aback by the sudden twist of topic, but he goes with the flow.

“So, this time, what was the dream about?”

“It was a happy one unlike the last time, we were riding bikes in sort of a park. It’s so random, isn’t it?”

He then continues before getting an answer, “But it’s weird… it left me a lingering feeling of sadness. Why is that?”

 _Maybe because it’s a missing piece of our past,_ Jisung thinks.

“And why do I dream of you repeatedly,” Minho adds on with a chuckle.

“Maybe you like me that much?” Jisung says it as a joke, but he wasn’t prepared for the answer coming from Minho.

“I do.”

How does Minho able to say those things indifferently? Meanwhile, Jisung is there trying not to show the blooming pink on his cheeks.

Minho turns around and faces Jisung, speaking with more weight in his words, “Don’t you think it’s pretty obvious by now?”

Minho is correct. Minho doesn’t have to say it, Jisung can catch hints of his feelings from the way he acts around Jisung—the way he gently wraps his arms around Jisung’s hand to lead him when they cross the street, the way he silently sets the table for Jisung when they eat, or simply the way Minho fondly looks at him when he chatters about random topics. Minho has always been a transparent person for Jisung, even in the past, as the journal reflects it. So yes, Jisung knows, he just waited for Minho to say it out loud because he’s scared it was just in his mind.

“Then you must’ve known my feelings too,” Jisung utters his answer. Jisung was not sure he was as transparent to Minho as he does to him, but he knows Minho would’ve realized it as well.

Minho walks closer towards Jisung, reaches out his hand and rubs it gently as he presses his lips against Jisung’s. It was short—and the taste of coffee they drank earlier lingers, but it was sweet for him. Minho takes a step forward to sneak in another kiss, but the sound of the water boiling stops them. They stare at each other in silence for a few seconds, then bursts out laughing.

“Let’s not forget we’re cooking ramyeon,” Jisung notes in between his laugh. In the end, Minho plants a peck on Jisung’s plump cheek instead and gets back to the front of the stove.

As Jisung watches Minho’s back, he wonders if he was too attached to the past all this time. At first, Jisung thought the butterflies in his stomach appeared because the time he spends with Minho feels like a rewind of Minho’s diary entries, but now he knows it is not the reason. It’s simply because Minho’s presence and words give him warmth, and his present time with Minho is where it came from. He doesn’t need Minho to remember their past, they already created new memories together now and that’s enough.

Jisung walks towards Minho and puts his chin on Minho’s shoulder to peek at the ramyeon.

“Were you always this clingy?” Minho pats Jisung’s head.

“At times, yes. So, bear with me,” Jisung answers mischievously.

“Hey, Jisung. I’ve been thinking about something lately,” Minho speaks as he lifts the pot and moves it to the table.

“What is it?” Jisung follows him while bringing two pairs of chopsticks from Minho’s kitchen drawer. After they sit across each other on the dining table, Minho continues.

“Isn’t it strange that I have no memory of meeting you six years ago? I mean, how could I not remember even bits of it? I have no memory of going to Songdo Beach at all.”

They fall into silence until Jisung states, “Don’t you think there might be reasons that we don’t understand?”

“But it doesn’t matter. We can just live the present,” Jisung then adds as Minho smiles back at him.

 _Hyung, I will let go of our past memories and lives in the present now. Thank you for everything,_ Jisung thinks to himself as he bids farewell to their past time.


	4. the thing about fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you.  
> In the present, the past, and the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw // brief mention of car accident

**_November 11, 2017_ **

_Today, you told me the story of how you ended up here._

_Three years ago, on your birthday, you went for a runaway at Songdo Beach. There, you decided to leave everything behind, your school, your mother, your house, and even the thing you loved the most, photography, because you were no longer happy doing it. So, you went to Jeonju, settled down there, working part-time to make a living._

_“Living without setting any goals. A life without burden.”_

_That’s how you describe it._

_“By the time I missed photography, it was too late. I couldn’t book any job because I haven’t polished my skill for a long time. I can’t keep up with the competition. Nor do I have time and money to start learning again.”_

_As if that wasn’t enough, you continued on with what I believed was your breaking point._

_“If my mother was here… she would’ve very disappointed of me, right? Not only am I a failure, I wasn’t even a filial son. Can you believe the first thing I heard about her in years was the news about her passing away? I couldn’t even remember what my last words to her were.”_

_You told the story with a little smile to keep the atmosphere light, but I know that’s not what you feel deep inside._

_“Don’t say that, you are not a failure,” that was the only words I could say, but I know it wasn’t convincing to you._

_I understand you a little bit more now. You’re bright and cheerful, but I know deep down there’s something holding you back from being perfectly happy, it was like there was a piece of you that’s missing. Your occasional tears in the middle of the night, your sudden silence in between our conversations; I kept wondering if I was the reason of your sorrow, but that’s not it. You keep regretting your decision because you are not doing the thing you love. You keep regretting your decision of parting with your mother without being able to say a proper goodbye._

_“You’re lucky to be doing what you love, Hyung. Please treasure that,” you raised your head to look at me. I took your hand and stroked it lightly, the least I could do for you now is being here by your side. And I will._

*******

Jisung has been thinking how Minho took the risk of changing their fate when he travelled back in the future. While in the previous timeline no one was there to help Jisung chose the best decision for him at that beach six years ago, in this timeline Minho came to rescue him, fully aware that once his life changed, Jisung will never settle down in Jeonju, and will not meet him on that snowy day. As the present Minho nor himself has any memory about the past timeline, actually none of them would be affected, but Minho took the chance to make sure Jisung knows their past. He wanted to change the future without letting go the fate of them meeting each other at one point in life. And Jisung is endlessly thankful for that.

Today, marking the last two weeks before Jisung has to return to South Korea, Jisung and Minho walk hand in hand through the Lake Tekapo Walkway. They went there already on the first week of Jisung’s stay, but he asked Minho for another visit because he loves the view along the walkway very much. The sight of mountains along with their reflection on the surface of the crystal clear lake, accompanied by the cool breeze of winter. As a photographer, he couldn’t help but took dozens of pictures from different angles on their first visit. This time, he wants to spend the day with a picnic on the lakeside as well, so here they are, bringing plenty of food and two folded chairs for it.

“Hyung,” Jisung softly calls Minho while slightly pulling his hand, signaling to stop for a moment. He puts down the bundle of food he was holding, and Minho does the same with the folded chair.

“Yeah?” Minho then turns around to face Jisung who hesitantly brings up a question. The cool winter breeze blows through their faces, brushing Minho’s hair that covers up his forehead aside. Jisung reaches out his hand to fix it as he asks.

“I know this sounds strange and random but… Will you believe if I say we fell in love too before, in another timeline?”

“What timeline?” Minho tilts his head in need of further explanation.

“You know, like an alternate timeline where everything goes differently.”

“Hmm… I do,” the older eventually answers.

“You do?” Jisung’s eyes widened because he expected Minho to tease him by saying it does not make any sense, but he does not.

“Yeah. In whatever timeline or universe, I just know I’ll always fall in love with you,” Minho speaks softly as he bops Jisung’s nose. Jisung smiles as he snugs in for a hug.

“Me too,” he whispers. Something slipped through his mind, and he laughs a little realizing how a lottery and a journal became deciding factors in his life as both lead him to find the person he has been looking for. A person he truly loves now.

“Ah, one more thing. Will you go back in time to save me if something terrible suddenly happens to me in the present?” Jisung asks another question as he releases himself from the hug.

“Nothing will happen to you. Not when I’m here, I’ll always protect you,” Minho smiles and pulls Jisung back in for another hug.

“Just... what if... Will you?”

“Of course. I’d do anything for you.”

“Even if we might not meet again because the future changes?”

“I’m sure we’ll always find a way to each other.”

Jisung smiles as tears wells in his eyes, and before he realizes it, Jisung speaks out the words he has been keeping for the last few days.

“Hyung, I love you.”

There was a moment of silence, but then he hears Minho’s answers loud and clear, “I love you more.”

Jisung’s feels the warmth on his neck coming from Minho’s breath as he stated his answer, forgetting the chilly breeze of winter for a while.

“Let’s take a picture!” Jisung exclaims before they continue their walk.

“No one else is here to take our picture,” Minho looks around.

“There’s this thing called selfie,” Jisung pulls Minho closer as he fixes his own beanie to look better in the photo.

“1… 2… 3!”

“I’ll definitely put this up in my wallet,” Jisung giggles while looking at the photo, satisfied with how it turned out.

“Do one more for mine,” Minho declares, followed by a nod from Jisung. They continued their walk after, enjoying the magnificent view and each other’s company.

***

“What do you think about today?” Minho asks in their trip back from the walkway.

“It’s amazing. I’d say I love this day the most out of all the days we spent here,” Jisung claims, with a visibly excited gesture while Minho laughs next to him.

“What about you? Which day is number one on the list of our time together?” Jisung asks back.

“I think… the day we were on Mt. John observatory?”

“The day we first met?”

“I thought it wasn’t?”

“What do you mean?” Jisung remarks in confusion.

“You were the one who told me we first met at Songdo Beach,” Minho giggles.

“But yeah, the day we first met here, in New Zealand.”

“We wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for that day,” he continues on as Jisung nods. He reaches out Minho’s free hand and caresses it softly.

“By the way, are you that hungry? I keep hearing your stomach grumbling since a while ago,” Minho suddenly comments.

Jisung lightly slaps Minho’s hand as he notes, “You really have to divert the conversation that way, don’t you!”

“Oh, should we stop by that famous toast place?” Minho offers in between his laugh.

“The one you mentioned a few days ago?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Sure, let’s go there. I’ve been curious about it since you promoted it like you’re their marketing team or something,” Jisung teases him back as they both cackles. They arrive not long after, ordering for a takeout.

As they wait for their order, Minho states, “I’ll buy some canned beer from the convenience store across the street, wait here, okay?”

Jisung nods and he watches the older runs a little while crossing the street, then disappears from his sight after entering the convenience store. Jisung keeps staring outside the window, waiting for Minho to show up again. Not even ten minutes later, Minho steps out of the store and stands on the sideways as he waits for the traffic light to turn green. The toast place and convenience store are located on the corner of a busy intersection due to it being weekend. Minho seems to notice Jisung looking out of the window and waves his hands with a wide smile. Jisung lets out a little laugh and waves back right when the traffic light turns green.

***

It all happened so quick. Jisung didn’t have the time to process it. The last thing he remembers clearly was waving to Minho as he crosses the street, but the next thing he knows is that he arrives in an emergency room, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looks at Minho lying on the bed with a doctor and nurses surrounding him.

Around fifteen minutes ago, Minho was crossing the street when a car from the right junction drove up towards him. Jisung closed his eyes in reflex, but even though he didn’t see what was happening, he could hear people’s scream of shock. For a moment, his hands and legs were shaking, but he forced himself to walk out of the toast place towards the scene. There were so much happening that Jisung doesn’t want to remember it, because he is still not fully in his right mind yet at the moment. Jisung vaguely hears that Minho has to receive a surgery, and so he follows through the hallway as Minho is being moved to the operating room.

As he is collecting himself on the seat in front of the room, Jisung noticed a photo laying down on the floor, possibly falling from Minho’s pocket as he was being transferred earlier. His eyes widened seeing the persons inside the photo, so he grabs it to take a look at the photo closer. Jisung holds back his sobs realizing what it was. A photo of him and Minho. From the past timeline, he believes. Because it was taken in Han River Park, with ‘ _our first date’_ written on the back. He had read it in Minho’s journal before, they went there to ride a bike for their first date. Along with the photo was a note from the past Minho.

_‘Lee Minho, I know this doesn’t make any sense, but I am you from the future. I hope you believe me. This person will come to you one day, and when he does, make sure to hold on to him._

_One more thing._

_Go to Lake Tekapo, New Zealand one day and settle down there. It has always been your dream. The best part of your life might be waiting for you there.’_

Jisung clutches his chest and cried his heart out. Jisung finds the last piece he was missing. The reason why the Minho he knows in the present doesn’t remember anything about that day at the beach. It was not this Minho he met six years ago, it was the Minho from the previous timeline—who disappeared after meeting Jisung because his one day limit for the time travel was over. This is the time travel rule he never figured out before. Why does he only realize this now? The past Minho _did_ write in the last entry of his journal that he only had a day to find Jisung, but Jisung couldn’t grasp its meaning until he saw the message today.

But apart from that, this also means that Minho, the current Minho, knew about Jisung all along. He might not remember that day at the beach six years ago, but he must’ve recognized him when they first met.

He knew, and he was about to tell Jisung everything.

But fate is more ruthless that they thought it was.

Before Minho had the chance to tell Jisung himself, they are put in another uncertainty.

***

Jisung rushes down to the hospital in the morning upon receiving a call from the hospital that Minho is awake three days later. Once he arrives at the hospital room, Jisung finds another person already sitting next to Minho’s bed. Jisung knows it is, Bang Chan, Minho told Jisung about him before. He is Minho’s colleague from the same café as well as his closest friend throughout his time in New Zealand. He knows Bang Chan, but he wasn’t certain whether the latter knows about him since he was never in shift when Jisung visited Minho’s workplace.

“Hyung, you’re awake,” Jisung mutters as he walks closer towards Minho. For a while, Minho doesn’t give any response.

“I’m sorry… who are you?”

Jisung panics. Does Minho not remember him again? What is happening? Is it another cruel rule of the time travel?

“What do you mean who? It’s me, Han Jisung.”

“Han… Jisung?”

“That’s…”

“Can we talk outside, Han Jisung-ssi?” Bang Chan cuts off Minho before he manages to say anything. Jisung nods blankly and follows him outside the room. Jisung’s heart breaks upon hearing Bang Chan’s explanation. Minho suffers from a memory loss due to concussion from the accident, in which he doesn’t remember almost half of his life past his teenage days.

“He doesn’t even remember me,” Bang Chan whispers as he finishes his explanation. Jisung freezes in his spot, body and tongue numb from the overwhelming feeling of hopelessness. Bang Chan says he has heard a lot about Jisung from Minho and lets him in to have some talk with Minho. Jisung slowly steps into the room and toward Minho’s bed.

“I guess he told you everything already,” Minho speaks as he notices Jisung’s dejected feeling. Jisung forces a smile as he nods.

“It’s fine. I’ll help you recall everything,” Jisung says—more like convincing himself rather than speaking to Minho.

“So, you are my…”

“Friend,” Jisung answers before Minho even finishes his sentence. Jisung doesn’t know why he pulls out a lie, maybe because he didn’t want to surprise Minho—or maybe because he, himself, was scared of rejection.

***

It has been a little over two weeks since Minho gained his consciousness. Jisung visits Minho in his place every day after he was discharged in hopes he can help Minho regains his memory, but there’s no sign it will happen soon. Actually, the doctor said there’s no guarantee he will remember at all. Today, Jisung arrives with an album full of their printed photos along his two months stay in New Zealand. He asked Minho if he was willing to listen to his story about them, and Minho agreed to try.

“Oh, the next one’s when we go skiing together! You can see here…”

As Jisung helps Minho flips the page of the album, their hands accidentally bump. Minho flinches at the touch, causing Jisung to look at him in daze. Minho seems to realize it might hurt Jisung.

“Sorry, I… It was…”

“Do I make you uncomfortable?” Jisung asks straightforwardly.

“No, no, it’s not that. It’s just…” Minho stops for a moment before continuing.

“A little bit overwhelming for me. I’m sorry,” Minho mumbles as he looks down, rustling the pages of the album he was holding.

“No, I’m sorry. I should’ve given you more space,” Jisung apologizes in return.

“The thing is, I don’t even know yet why I live here, in New Zealand. I’m not familiar with my daily routines here, and I’m still adjusting myself with my job. I… I just think I need to figure that out first,” Minho speaks again, louder this time.

“You’re right. It wasn’t considerate of me,” Jisung nods as he flashes a bitter smile. He completely understands where Minho is coming from, hearing a bunch of stories at once must’ve been confusing instead of helping him. Besides, it’s probably better for him to try to remember his life in chronological order—Jisung didn’t put this into consideration—thus, the time they spent together in the last two months is certainly not the first thing Minho should be worrying about.

Jisung walks out of the room and sits by the chair in the living room. With his hands covering his face, a tear trickles down his cheek. He is now back to square one. Between them, he’s the only one who remembers their memories, their relationship. Above all, he realizes it’s not him who Minho needs him at the moment. Being around him only gets Minho overwhelmed with unfamiliarity, so leaving him is the best choice he has. After all, he has to go back because his two months period is ending. He has a life in Seoul, and that’s where he belongs. Minho is also surrounded by warm people here—his friends, his colleagues—he should be fine without him.

In the end, Jisung made up his mind.

_I need to give him space. If he wants to remember, he will._

So, three days later Jisung flies back to South Korea, a week later than his initial plan. Jisung knows he wouldn’t be able to say goodbye if he faces Minho, so he leaves without Minho knowing.

**_July 26, 2020_ **

_Hi, Han Jisung. For a while, I was not sure whether to write today as July 26, 2020 or September 14, 2014. But I decided to write July 26 because that is the correct date I know from the past timeline, where I came from._

_Last night, coming back from the tent bar we regularly visit for a shot of soju, I cried myself on the rooftop, our favourite spot. I said hurtful things to you in our fight earlier. I’m so sorry, Han Jisung, please know I didn’t mean any of that. It’s just… My heart aches seeing you breaking down every day, stressing over how tired you are of your life. It hurts me more because there’s nothing I can do. So, at 11:11, I wished upon a star… as we always do on those darkest nights… please, please, let me turn back time and make everything right for you._ _I wished I could stop you from ditching college, I wish I could stop you from abandoning your passion for photography, I wished I could stop you from leaving your mom._

_I fell asleep wishing all of that and today, I opened up my eyes to find myself back in 2014, on the day you ran away from home. I remember clearly when you told me about that day, you said that beach was the turning point of your life, where you set yourself free from the pressure the world was giving you. I needed to tell you that you were wrong. I needed to let you know that your passion, your dream, was worth fighting for. So, I was more than relieved to find you on the beach, sitting alone on the sand. I was glad I managed to tell you everything I planned to say, and even spent the rest of the day together. Han Jisung, I hope you hold my words closely and make a better choice for yourself this time._

_You see, I only have 24 hours so I can’t stay with you. Goodbye, for now. We don’t know what the future holds for us, but I hope… we are destined to be a part of each other’s life in any timeline we live in._

_But Han Jisung, I also understand now. We were shouting and fighting all this time because we couldn’t accept ourselves, because we were too unhappy with ourselves. So, let’s meet again when the time is right. Should we meet in the place we’ve dreamed of visiting? It would be nice, don’t you think? Let’s do that. But when we are ready, when we have loved ourselves enough._

_I love you._

_In the present, the past, and the future._

_I love you, always._


	5. intermission: the life changing days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May it always happen, be it in the past and the future.

**July 25, 2020**

“Gosh, Jisung stop whining, would you! Complaining will not help you get the job you want,” Minho raises his voice at Jisung who repeated his story about the job he failed to get a month ago for the umpteenth time. Jisung seems a little bit taken aback by this, because Minho usually would silently listen to him.

“Whining? Have you ever thought about how difficult this is for me? It was a job I have been preparing for nearly a year! Yet, you’re here shouting at me. Thanks, that’s very helpful of you,” Jisung fires back. It’s not that Minho doesn’t understand Jisung, but he’s sometimes tired of Jisung complaining about his life when Minho is sometimes overwhelmed by his own life.

“Are you blaming me now?”

“That was never my intention, but I guess you feel that way.”

“Well, I’m sorry, but I’m not the one who ran away from home and ditched school. We can’t change the past, so now stop complaining and just get your current job done.”

The words slipped out of Minho’s mouth before he realized it. Minho immediately realized he just pricked Jisung’s most vulnerable spot. Jisung’s widened eyes and silence confirmed his worry.

“Jisung…” Minho walked closer towards Jisung, but the younger took a step back.

“You really have to say that to hurt me, don’t you?” Jisung mumbles with a weak voice, visibly hurt by Minho’s words. Before Minho could say another word, Jisung stormed out of their house. After hesitating for a while, Minho ran out to catch up Jisung, but he was no longer in sight. He couldn’t step back inside their house because he felt like it would be too suffocating for him, so he decided to come to a tent bar as he needed a few shots of alcohol to shake off his feeling away.

**September 15, 2014**

Minho runs to the post office as he checks his watch again—he only has 40 minutes left before his 24 hours period is over. As he was sitting on the subway yesterday, traveling to Busan to reach Jisung, he thought about how he ended up here, at this period of time. Everything was normal until last night—he did fight with Jisung, but it was not something unusual, they often do. Minho left their house to let go of the frustration he felt after the fight and went to the tent bar he regularly visits with Jisung whenever they need a shot of soju to refill their energy after a long tiring day. They visited the tent bar way too much to the point that the owner, a young boy named Seo Changbin, practically was a close friend they share stories with. Although his memory is blurry due to nearly two bottles of soju, Minho remembers pouring all the frustration pent up in his heart to Changbin yesterday, ending his story with a mumble that he wanted to turn back time for Jisung.

“You know that superstition? If you plead desperately at 11:11, your wish might come true. Mine did,” was the only answer Changbin gave. Minho uttered his wish indifferently after he returned home from the tent bar—maybe because he was desperate—but he never actually believed it—until he found himself back in 2014 when he woke up the next morning. Minho didn’t have time to make sense any of these, saving Jisung was the only thing he thought about. In between his jumbled memory, Minho remembers Changbin saying, “If your wish does come true, I’m sure you know nothing comes for free. The present you will disappear after 24 hours, and your future might change depending on that 24 hours.”

There shouldn’t be two of himself in the same timeline, one has to disappear, he understands that. With a lingering feeling of confusion, Minho decided to think about what happens next after finding Jisung within the given time.

So here he is now, in a post office, trying to send a letter—to himself in the present, who’s probably somewhere in Seoul doing his part-time job at the moment. If he was going to disappear and Minho in the current timeline probably wouldn’t meet Jisung in Jeonju because the future changes, he has to make sure that one day, he will eventually meet Jisung in a different way. To make that happen, he has to make sure his present self at least has a piece of his memory with Jisung. Minho puts a picture of him and Jisung—the one he took at their first date, the one he never removes from his wallet ever since—along with a letter. Minho sends the letter knowing it won’t make any sense for the present him, but he will hold on to that small chance of his present-self believing the words in his letter.

Meeting Jisung was the best part of his life, he wishes it to always happen no matter which timeline he is in.


	6. epilogue: another chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't matter which timeline or universe we are in.

_March 25, 2023_

“Hey Felix, I will be out for lunch and comeback right after. Make sure to eat as well, we can continue later,” Jisung wraps up his things on the table as he talks to Lee Felix, a fellow photographer working in his studio.

“Alright, I’ll just order a take-out and eat here. See you later,” Felix answers while waving his hands. Jisung is walking out of his studio when his phone rings, the name ‘Jinnie’ written on the screen.

“Hello?”

“Where are you?” Hyunjin asks him across the phone. Jisung can hear loud background noises that suggests Hyunjin has arrived in their meeting place along with Jeongin and Seungmin.

“I’m on my way. Just got off from the studio,” Jisung answers with no energy. He has been working overtime almost every day this week, and even today, which supposed to be a day-off because it is Saturday. There are a lot of collaboration offers coming this month, so he has to review them one by one. He wasn’t originally planning to join his three friends at lunch, but his friends insisted because they know he would probably be skipping meals if he stays in the studio any longer.

Jisung arrives at the café and finds Jeongin excitedly waves his hand from his seat.

“What took you so long?”

“Sorry, something came up in the studio, I had to handle it.”

“Okay, Mr. CEO. I know you’re busy,” Seungmin teases him. They then continue to chatter while having their meals, and Jisung forgets his exhaustion for a while. Spending time with his friends is the only escape he has for this kind of days, so Jisung values it a lot. Sometimes his friends would remind him not to force himself with too much workload, but Jisung wants to stay busy. It’s the only way to keep unnecessary thoughts away.

“Oh, it’s time for my vocal class. I have to arrive the academy before my students do,” Jeongin suddenly speaks a few moments after they’re done eating.

“Be careful baby, call me when you’re done,” Hyunjin gives Jeongin a brief hug before letting him leave his seat.

“See you later!” Jeongin gets up and sends everyone a goodbye wave.

“Oh, stop. It’s not like you’re going somewhere faraway! You’re literally just going to your workplace, 15 minutes from here!” Seungmin rolls his eyes.

“Why do I feel more single today,” Jisung sighs while shaking his head.

“It’s not our fault that you never listen to our advice to go and date someone. Please Jisung, for a relationship to work, you need to put in efforts and you just never do that.”

“I don’t know, Hyunjin. I just never felt I was meant to be with them.”

“You never know.”

“Oh yeah I know. I know how it feels like.”

“If you’re talking about Lee Minho again, you better stop or I—”

“I’m going too. I have to go back to the studio,” Jisung cuts off Seungmin's words as he stands from his seat. He is not in the mood to argue about this with his friends, again.

“Han Jisung!”

Jisung ignores Seungmin’s demand to go back to his seat as he continues to walk out of the café towards his car. As he drives back to his studio, a lot of thoughts come rushing through his mind. It has been years, but everything still reminds him of Lee Minho. Once he came back from New Zealand three years ago, he broke down in front of his friends while telling them what happened there. They have been repeatedly telling Jisung to forget him and start anew, but his presence holds such a significant part of Jisung’s life that it feels so difficult to wash those memories away. Now come to think of it, the time he spent with Minho, in this timeline, was not that long. He will not count the past timeline because, well, it is in the past and it was not the present him who spent those days. Two months, that’s all the time he had with Minho in this timeline. But everything he has in life now started from his encounter with Minho at the beach, even his friends, whom he finally found after Minho told him to make friends.

Once he arrives, just when Jisung was about to enter his studio after parking his car, he hears a familiar voice calling out his name.

“Han Jisung?”

Jisung convinces himself that the owner of that voice couldn’t be the one he has in mind, but when he turns his head around, that exact person is standing in front of him.

“Lee Minho…”

Jisung utters his name involuntarily while trying to process what is going on.

“I finally found you,” his counterpart answers as a little smile forms across his voice.

He then continues with a giggle, “Nice to meet you… for the third time I guess?”

“I hope it would be the last,” he lastly adds.

After a few moments of silence, Jisung finally answers, “What happened? Did you… regain your memory?”

“I did. I remember you now. The current you.”

“And the past you,” Minho adds as he pulls something out from his bag. Past Minho’s journal that Jisung had left in New Zealand when Minho was still in the hospital. Three years ago, Jisung realized he no longer needed the journal anymore, he had read everything over and over to the point that he remembers each word by heart. But Minho might need it. So, before returning back to South Korea, Jisung stopped by and put the journal on the desk next to Minho’s hospital bed when he wasn’t around. Inside the journal, he slipped their Han River photo along with a new photo taken in Lake Tekapo. Who knows, a piece of memory from the past and present might help Minho remembers.

And he really did.

“Thank you for coming to me three years ago.”

“Now it’s my turn to find you,” Minho takes a step closer. A lot of questions rushing though Jisung’s mind right now; how does Minho finds his studio, why does he return to South Korea, what happens with his job in New Zealand. But one question pushes through the others, and that’s what he finally asks.

“Are you… staying in South Korea for good?”

Jisung needs to know. Waiting is something Jisung familiar with, but it’s not exactly a pleasing thing to do.

“Mmhm,” Minho hums his answer.

“So… would you like to have a coffee with me?” Minho asks as he points to a coffee shop across the street.

With a mischievous smile, Jisung replies, “Only if it is ice americano.”

While crossing the road side by side, Minho suddenly exclaims, “Ah!”

“Should we visit the tent bar too tonight? I’m sure we have a word or two for Changbin.”

In response, Jisung laughs as he nods at it.

Jisung now fully believes, you will always meet the person you are destined to meet. And if you are destined to love, you will eventually fall in love, no matter which timeline or universe you are in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Thank you for reading until the end~ I hope I delivered the story well, especially about the time travel element. Hopefully the explanations about the timeline and how it works were not confusing hehe.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts about the story! If you have any feedback I'll gladly accept it as well, as I also want to improve myself.
> 
> Much love and thank you <33


End file.
